The invention is a cartridge for holding histological specimen slides.
Printers for printing information on containers such as slides used to process histological specimens (e.g., tissue biopsies) are generally known and commercially available. Tubes or trays are sometimes used to contain the slides loaded into the printers.
There remains a continuing need for improved containers for specimen slides used in histological slide printers. In particular, there is a need for containers that are efficient to use and operate, that are capable of storing the slides in a debris-free environment, and that enable information to be accurately printed on the slides.